Daughter of the Dark Knight
by seraphim2db
Summary: A spinoff of Xander Begins. After dissappearing in Sunnydale after fighting Spike's army, Kendra finds herself in an alternate universe in Gotham. As she later searches for her friends, she finds out that she's in the DC verse:Wishverse.
1. Prologue

**Daughter of The Dark Knight**

A spinoff of Xander Begins. After dissappearing in Sunnydale after fighting Spike's army, Kendra finds herself in an alternate universe in Gotham. As she later searches for her friends, she finds out that she's in the DC verse:Wishverse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kendra or any Angel, Buffy, DC, or Marvel characters. They all belong to their respective owners.

A/N Words in italic are for voice overs. I hope you guys like this story as much as you did Xander Begins. To fully understand this new story, you have to read Xander Begins first.

Prologue

Gotham Night

Wishverse

The cold winds of Gotham whipped through the city as a shadow ran across the gravel toped surface of a roof, before leaping an incredible distance to the next roof.

If someone were watching from above all they would see was a fast, fluttering blur against a star filled night-sky. With mathematical precisian it was going from high buildings to lower ones, jumping and rolling into the shadows.

Catching a glimpse of what the shadow was, it could clearly be seen that it was a female as she leaped from a high building across an alley onto the fire escape on the other side. Then she's gone over the lip of the roof.

Finally stopping she stood on the edge of a high roof, silhouetted against a giant full moon. It was a bright skinned black girl, with curly shoulder length black hair, wearing a skin tight leather materialed costume that was all the way black except for the shoulder and chest part that was outlined in red. Adjusting the nightvision goggles, that were built into a small black mask that partially covered her beautiful face, she silently scanned the night.

_"Spike. De Slayer of Slayer's. He was responsible for de horrible murder of me brodder Xander's parents. Dat one violent act set a series of events that changed de world forever. De last ting I remembered of me old life, in my universe, was fighting alongside me friends in a war for de world."_

She suddenly cocked her head, listening in different directions for any new source of danger. Using her Slayer hearing she picked up snippets of voices, music, babies crying, passing vehicles... it was like tuning a radio.

_"I don't even know if any of dem are alive. All I do know is dat a malevolent force sent me here for a reason. Dat reason still remains unclear. I tought dat I was to be here alone but I found someting."_

Now swinging up and across from a nearby lower building, the dark majestic figure of the Batman landed noiselessly behind her. His long black cape, billowed out around her as if too shield her from both the coldness of the night and the evil things seen in it.

Her eyes acknowledged his presence without turning and she knew that like a regal dark prince, he surveyed his steel and concrete realm below them. A silent gargoyle and protector of the night.

Together they both picked up a distant tinkle of breaking glass. Reaching under his cape and into his utility belt, Batman took out his grappling hook gun, shot out a line, and swung out towards where he heard the disturbance.

_"What I found was me fodder. And just like me brodder me journey as Slayer X was just about to begin." _

Taking a smaller grappling hook gun off the side of her all black utility belt, Slayer X jumped off the side of the building to join her father in his mission to cleanse the night of evil.

A/N The Wishverse is gonna be a whole lot different then the Xander Begins verse. For example Xander's parents never died at the hands of Spike, so Bruce never took him or Faith in as his own. Alfred and Giles never met and Buffy never went to Sunnydale. It's basically going to be like the wishverse you saw on tv, only a whole lot better, with the DC, Marvel verses mixed in.

And yes, the justice league and all the other superheroes exist in this world, but I'm not going to add them in the story because I don't want this to be too comic booky or to cartoonish. They will make references to them however and I might throw a superhero in every once and again. As for Kendra's costume think of it as looking like Nightwing's costume, only meant for a girl.


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome to the Wishverse

A/N In this DC verse this takes place sometime after Jason Todd's death. It will not follow any storyline from the Batman comic however. It also takes place a second after Kendra dissappeared in Xander Begins.

Chapter 1

Welcome to the Wishverse

"Ow me head." Kendra said to herself as she wobbled unsteadily on her feet. Putting her hand to her temple to ease the throbbing pain, she looked up and saw a giant clay like fist, heading for her face.

Before she could move a black blur swept her off of her feet and got her out of harms way.

"Miss are you alright?" a familiar voice asked her. Opening her eyes back up, she saw that it was Batman who had rescued her.

"Bruce?" she asked, before passing out. With a frown, Batman gave the girl a look, before he layed her down on the floor.

Alerted by a noise, he turned only to see that the large clayed creature had broken through a wall and ran off into the night. With a growl, he was about to take off in pursuit of him until he suddenly remembered the girl.

Even though he had spent all night, tracking down Clay face the girl knowing his secret identity seemed a little more important at the moment. Hearing police sirens in the distance, he picked the girl up and took off towards the batmobile.

* * *

Head pounding, Kendra sat up with a wince as she heard a horrible screeching sound. Opening her eyes, she saw bats fluttering around in a dark and almost endless void. As her eyes adjusted a little better to the darkness she saw that she was in the batcave. 

'What happened to me?' she thought to herself, as the haze started to clear from her mind. Looking down she saw that she was laying in a cot and that the weapons she had were gone. As her memories started to come back to her, she then thought of a voice she heard before passing out.

"Bruce?"

"Who are you?" a voice asked out of the darkness.

"Bruce?" Kendra called again. 'Why is he acting like he doesn't know me?'

"I asked, who are you?" the voice asked again. And that's when Kendra knew something was wrong. Bruce's voice sounded more harsh, more rougher then she remembered. Even when he was dressed as Batman he didn't sound so terrifying.

"Me name is Kendra, sir." she said playing along.

"Kendra, I want you to explain what this is then." Batman said as his gloved hand appeared out of the darkness and threw three things on the floor. Curious to what they were, she leaned down, picked them up, and found that they were her half of a heart necklace, a necklace Bruce himself had given her before he left for Gotham, and her bill folder.

"I want you too explain a few things. Why is there a picture of you and me in that wallet and in that necklace?" he asked as Kendra hurriedly put her necklaces on.

"Because you're me fodder." she informed him as he stepped out of the shadows and stared at her hard.

* * *

Bruce sat at the batcomputer, still in his costume but without the cowl, quickly typing away for some new information. 

"Am I too assume that you didn't believe her story, master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he walked up behind him.

"Actually, I believed every word she said." he replied, never taking his eyes off of the computer. "I just contacted the watch tower to see if any paranormal activity took place in Gotham."

"And?"

"And they picked up some kind of spacial anomaly around the same time she appeared."

"So if her story checked out then might I ask why you drugged her, sir?" Alfred asked as he pointed back at Kendra who was lightly snoring on her cot.

"Because, I needed time to take in all of what she told me." Bruce informed him. "I've never heard of a Slayer or this Watcher's Council before and I'm trying to pull up some information about this place called Sunnydale." And the information he recieved about Sunnydale surprised him. Not only because of the high death rate, but because he had never heard of it because of said death rate.

"And her being your daughter?" Alfred asked happily.

"She's not my anything." Bruce said as he stopped typing all together and stood to his feet. "She's my doubles daughter."

"Still sir, she must be very special to you...your double enough to take her in and give her a ten million dollar bank draft." Alfred pointed out as he held up a picture of him and her together along with said bank draft.

Bruce stared hard at both the draft and then the picture. His gaze then finally settled on the picture of his...his doubles daughter and him smiling. He couldn't remember a time in his life where he truly smiled like that. And both of them seemed so comfortable together, as a family should.

"I'm going to call Jason Blood in the morning and see if he can find out a way to get her home." Bruce said as he walked past Alfred and looked down at Kendra. Wiping a tiny bead of sweat off of her forehead, he picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Sir, don't you atleast want to get to know her?" Alfred asked. "Or at the very least try to find out why she's here?"

"I already know why she's here, Alfred." Bruce informed him as he walked up the stairs of the batcave with Kendra. "It was a random anamoly that..."

"Sir think a little more rationally. Isn't it strange that miss Kendra appeared so suddenly after young master Todd's dea..."

"I don't want to talk about that!" Bruce yelled in frustration as he stopped walking up the stairs. Visibly shaking, he calmed down a bit before walking again. "Goodnight Alfred."

"What are we going to do about him?" Alfred asked with a sigh, as he looked over at Jason Todd's Robin suit that was encased behind a glass case.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Miss Wayne." Kendra heard a voice say as a beam of warm light shone on her face. Cracking her eyes open, she saw that she was in a queen sized bed, in a large room, and that Alfred was opening the blinds to the large window in her room. 

"Alfred?" she asked groggily as she sat up. Finally her headache seemed to have subsided and last night's events flooded back to her mind. 'I'm in an alternate universe.'

"I'm sure that you're famished." Alfred stated as he presented her with a silver platter that had bacon, eggs, toast, and a grapefruit on it.

"Yes, tank you." she replied as she accepted it from him. Alfred looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, as she ate her food, before he looked at her sadly.

"I'm afraid that I also have a bit of bad news for you." he said after a moment of looking at her. "I've called Sunnydale as you requested and..."

"Did you find dem?" she interrupted. "Did you find me friends?" even though she was in a different dimension, she thought that if she could somehow find her friends that everything would be okay.

"I'm sorry, but the Alexander Harris in Sunnydale is, is dead. So is young Miss Rosenburg." Alfred stopped talking then as he saw her head drop. He had to surpress doing the same, because when he called Willow's parents home they were so hurt and they thought that he was playing a creul joke on them. "And there isn't a listing for a Miss Faith Lehane, Buffy Summers, or a Mr. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce."

"And de Council?" Kendra asked as she layed her plate down and met his gaze.

"Me and Master Bruce have never heard of any Council before." Alfred admitted. "And since you don't have any contact numbers for them..."

"Where is Bruce now?" Kendra cut him off again.

"He is off handling some business at Wayne Enterprises, but he should be back later on tonight with an associate of his that might be able to get you home."

"Alfred may I ask you someting?" Kendra asked as she tucked her knees under her chin and looked at him.

"Of course my dear. You can ask me anything."

"Why does Bruce seem so angry?" she asked. In her universe Bruce was always so gentle with her and he would always look at her with his gentle eyes. But here he was... different almost as he looked at her as if she were an enemy.

Seeing that she wasn't going to eat anymore of her food, Alfred took the platter back from her. "Come with me."

Batcave

Minutes Later

Kendra traced her hand down the lighted glass display case that carried Jason Todd's Robin costume. Alfred had given her some new clothes to wear, from what a girl named Barbara Gordon left behind. Even though she didn't know Jason, she still felt bad about his death. He wasn't even that much older than her.

"He was impulsive, reckless, and full of rage." Alfred voiced from behind her. "But he was also Master Bruce's adopted son and his protege."

"What happened to him?"

"That my dear is another story all together." Alfred said tiredly. He really didn't want to relive what the Joker did to the boy. "Just know that Master Bruce took his death hard and it did something to him inside. Something that made him colder and a bit reckless himself. I've tried to talk to him about it, but to no avail."

"I need to hit someting." Kendra suddenly said after a few minutes of silence.

'She is a Wayne.' Alfred thought to himself as he smiled. "Come with me then dear. I'll show you where the Wayne family gym is."

"Can I ask you one more question, Alfred?" at his nod she continued. "Why are you so accepting of me?"

"I learned a long time ago to be an excellent judge of character." Alfred replied as he held his arm out for her to take. "Now come along Miss Wayne."

Taking his arm, Kendra walked out of the batcave and towards one of the mansions many rooms.

Later That Night

The Batcave

"I've had time to fully analyze the spot where this girl came from." a handsome man, that looked to be in his mid-thirties said as he paced around the batcave.

"And?" Batman asked impatiently.

"And there's a tainted aura coming from the spot where she appeared in the mall."

"Is it coming from her?"

"No, but rather whatever sent her here."

"Is there a way to send her back to her own dimension?" Batman asked as he stood to his feet.

"There is." Jason said letting out a heavy sigh. "The only problem is that whomever sent her here used so much power that it would take me about six month's to match it and open up another portal."

"Send Kendra down to the batcave." Batman said as he pushed an intercom button on the batcomputer.

"I'm sorry sir, but she isn't here." Alfred's voice said over the speaker.

"What? Where is she?"

"She said that she was going out to patrol for demons sir."

"Demons?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Batman replied as he severed the communications link.

"As do I my friend." Jason said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Gotham is big and it's gonna take..." visibly shaking, Jason cut Batman off as he started his poem.

Change, change the form of man.

Free the prince forever damned.

Free the might from fleshy mire.

Boil the blood in heart of fire.

Gone, gone the form of man,

and rise the demon Etrigan!

After the poem hellfire surrounded Jason's body and in a mere second he turned into a squat, muscular demon wearing a red tunic, with orange skin, horns, red eyes, and ears resembling bat wings.

"I can still track her aura." Etrigan told the bat. "Now come, she hasn't gotten to far."

* * *

Kendra clutched her stake tightly as she walked through the cold and dark city of Gotham. This place was officially one of the scariest places she had ever been in her life. She hadn't run into any demons yet, but it still seemed to her that anything could jump out at her at any minute from the shadows. 

'Maybe I should just go back to de manor.' she thought to herself and that's when she heard a scream. 'Maybe not.' quickening her pace she ran down a dark and narrow alley and saw two men pushing a woman back and forth between them. Sensing a demonic presence nearby she immediately jumped to conclusions.

"Hey!" Kendra yelled out as she punched the lead man in the face. Taking that as her que, the woman turned around and ran out of the alley. Before the other one could turn, Kendra was already sending out a rainbow kick that lifted him off of his feet and sent him bouncing off of the wall then to the urine stained ground unconcious.

Before Kendra realized that the men weren't demons, she heard the hammer from a gun being pulled back, behind her head.

"You just made a big mistake bitch." the thug growled out. Quickly using her Slayer agility, Kendra attempted to knock the gun out of the man's hand only for it to go off.

* * *

"I can feel her nearby." Etrigan said as he and Batman dropped down onto a building. They were flying in the batjet, but according to Etrigan the place where they needed to go was very narrow. "She's right down..." he was cut off as the loud bang of a gun pierced the night. 

Immediately taken aback by the noise Batman jumped off the edge of the building, spread his cape, and glided down into an alley. With a raised eyebrow Etrigan did the same and followed him.

Holding onto her side, Kendra pulled her hand away and saw blood. Losing her strength, she fell down to one knee and looked up at the thug who now pointed his gun at her face.

"Be seeing you."

"I think not." a voice growled from behind him. Turning, he was lifted off of his feet by a powerful punch by Batman. Not knowing that it was Kendra, who had fallen over in a puddle of her own blood, Batman strattled the thug and buried him with punch after punch to his face. He barely even registered Etrigan yelling his name, until the big demon practically growled.

"Batman!" snapping out of his daze, Batman looked at who he was beating and he was barely recognizable as a man at all. His nose was clearly broken, both his eyes were swollen shut, and severe bloody lacerations littered his face.

Looking at his bloody gloved fist, Batman dropped the man on the ground and turned around. As he did so, his eyes widened when he saw Etrigan holding Kendra in his arms, with blood dripping out of her side and on the ground.

'Not again.' he thought to himself as he took a step back. It was just like seeing Jason all over again.

Gotham Memorial

thirty minutes later

Bruce Wayne ran quickly through the medical ward and looked around for a nurse. As soon as he and Etrigan dropped Kendra off, he left Etrigan in the batcave while he went into the manor to get changed into regular clothes.

"Nurse!" he yelled out as he saw one passing by a table. "There was a girl admitted here almost half an hour ago and..."

"Calm down sir." the nurse replied as she struggled out of his grasp and walked over to the nurses station. "Now what was the girls name?"

"Her name is Kendra."

"I have a listing for two Kendra's sir. Now what's her last name?"

"It's Wayne, Kendra Wayne. She's...she's my daughter."

* * *

Opening a door to room 211, Bruce peeked his head in and saw Kendra trying to sit up in bed. Luckily for her the bullet didn't hit any organs and the doctor said that she would be fine. Seeing that she was alone, he snuck in. 

"You shouldn't try to move so soon." he commented as he walked all the way into the room, pulled up a chair, and sat down beside the bed.

"My...my Slayer healing will fix it soon." Kendra replied with a wince.

"Kendra what the were you thinking?" he asked in a whisper. "Why did you leave without telling me anything? You don't know anything about this universe."

"It wouldn't have mattered if I had've died." she reminded him. "When one Slayer dies, anodder takes her place."

Bruce wanted to tell her that, that was a lie. He wanted to tell her that she was unique, special and that she was going to have a nice normal life, but from what little he now knew about the Slayer he knew what she was saying was true. Plus he didn't really even know her. But when he looked into her eyes, he saw a little of himself there. A child forever tainted by darkness.

"Besides it's de nature of de Slayer to hunt demons. I couldn't just sit around knowing dat someone could be in danger and dat I had de power to help dem."

"I know how you feel." Bruce said glumly. Some nights he layed awake, wishing that he could stop, but it was truly an addiction.

"Den train me." Kendra said as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"What?"

"I said train me." she repeated. "I don't know how long I'll be in dis world..."

"Six month's." Bruce interrupted. It took Kendra a minute to wrap around that fact but she went on.

"I can't help but feel dat I'm here for a reason Bruce." she said as she gave his hand another squeeze. "And I tink I'm here for you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying dat, Alfred told me about Jason."

"Kendra don't..."

"He didn't tell me all of what happened, but I know it wasn't your fault. My fodder would do anyting possible to help someone. He would never..."

"I'm not that man Kendra!" Bruce interrupted angrily as he let go of her hand. "You don't know me. You don't know about the things I've done and had to do."

"Den give me de opportunity to know you." she said, ignoring his anger. And for the first time she looked deep into his eyes and saw that they weren't gentle like the Bruce in her dimension. But rather she saw something else, that she would later know was a deep and dark pain. "It wasn't a coincidence dat when I came too this dimension dat you were de one to save me. And even if you don't train me, I'll go out dare again if somebody needs me."

'She's stubborn just like me.' Bruce realized before he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He didn't know why he kissed her, but it just felt like the most natural thing in the world to do. "Get some sleep, I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up."

And without another word, he walked out of the door. He had to get home because he had alot of thinking to do.

Kendra looked at his retreating form and smiled. For a second there she saw a little of the Bruce she knew in him. Closing her eyes and laying back on her pillow, she silently prayed that her friends were alright.

Sunnydale

The Backstage of the Bronze

Flicking out his cigarette, a figure watched from the shadows as a beautiful woman with fiery red hair, wearing all leather shoved a tall man with spiked hair in front of her.

"Looky, looky what I found." the woman spoke as she pushed the man hard making him fall to his knees. It was then seen that his wrists were bound.

"Well if it isn't the former scourge of europe himself." the vampire said as he stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing black jeans, and a leather jacket with a wife beater underneath. "The Master will be pleased."

"No..." Angel said as he looked up at him and shivered. All he could think at the time is how betrayed he felt by Whistler. The balance demon told him to come to Sunnydale and the Slayer Buffy wasn't even there. And to be caught by one of the Master's leuitenants because he was trying to save people...

"Shutup dead boy!" Xander growled angrily, as he shifted into his demonic visage and punched Angel hard on the face.

"Be easy on him baby." Willow said with a fake pout as she sashayed up to him. "You know the Master get's first dibs on him."

"Whatever you say baby." Xander said as he slipped back into his human guise and kissed her on the lips. "Just as long as I'm there to watch. Now take him away."

Suddenly two vampires stepped out of the shadows of the room and hauled Angel to his feet. Shaking with fear, Angel was led to another room as vamp Xander and Willow looked on with a smile.

"You think the Master will let me play with our new puppy?" Willow asked. Not getting an immediate response, she looked over and saw that her lovers brow furrowed with confusion. "What's the matter baby?"

"Nothing." Xander replied as he shook his head clear. "It just felt like somebody I know was close. Forget about it, let's just go and see what the boss has planned." he said already hearing the first of Angel's screams.

A/N Barbara had a spare set of clothes at the mansion, so when she took off her Batgirl suit she would have something to wear. Also this fic will get dark later on and it will contain a lot of character death before it's end.

TBC...

Please Review


	3. Chapter 2 Knight Becomes Woman pt1

A/N This takes place a month after chapter 1 after Batman trains Kendra in the art of detection and the ninja. I also wanted to apologize to my anonymous reviewers. It seems that now we're not supposed to put special messages up for you guys. But this is what you can do. Send me a review and just send me a special email requesting info about the fic.

Chapter 2

Knight Becomes Woman pt.1

Batman ran through the fire and debris of a burning warehouse frantically searching for his partner. Feeling the heat of the blazing fire, pushed him deeper and deeper into the dark room.

"Jason! Jason!" hearing a groaning of metel, he was barely able to avoid a fire engulfed support beam that fell down beside him. As he dropped into a roll and came up his eyes widened at what he saw. There in front of him was the bloody, bruised, and very dead form of Jason Todd in his tattered Robin's suit crucified with nails on a far wall.

With trembling legs he walked over and touched his disfigured and bloody face with a gloved hand.

'He's already cold to the touch.' Batman thought to himself as a tear formed in his eye. Before he could grieve for the boy a gleeful yet maniacal laugh filled the air. Turning, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw a man with chalk white skin, red lips, and green hair standing in the shadows.

"One down." Joker said as he pulled out a small handgun. And that's when Batman noticed that someone was at the insane clown prince's feet. Letting his eyes fully adjust to the darkness he saw that it was Kendra. "One to go." Joker finished as he put the gun to the side of her head.

"Father." was all Kendra was able to get out as Joker pulled the trigger.

Bruce awoke from his nightmare with a scream on his lips and sweat pouring off of his brow. Breathing heavily, he looked around to take in his surroundings.

"Bruce are you alright?" Kendra asked sleepily as she lifted her head off of his knee and looked up at him. And then Bruce finally seemed to remember where he was. He and Kendra were watching an old movie together in his living room and he must've fallen asleep.

"I'm...I'm fine." he lied as he clicked off the television. She knew that he was lying but before she could comment about it, Alfred walked into the room.

"Sir, I've been monitoring the police scanner."

"And?" Bruce asked as he stood to his feet.

"There's been a murder."

* * *

The traffic of a police and a detective squad busily worked the crime scene, as a quiet murmur filled the apartment. In the middle of all the flashing cameras and cop banter a man's body layed face down on the ground. His head was literally smashed through the broken floor.

Drops of blood were splattered across the crime scene and burn marks covered parts of the carpet.

Suddenly Commishener Gordon walked into the apartment like one who had done so time and time again. Upon spotting him Detective Bullock, a gruff heavy set donut eater in his thirties, jumped up from the body and waddled over to where Gordon was observing the scene.

"No ID on the victim yet commish, but the apartment belongs to a Angela Dash and we've got an APB for her arrest now." Bullock informed him as Gordon crouched next to the body noticing the head hanging down through the floor. "Some real sick people man, they always come out at night."

"Did anybody hear any of this, what did you turn up?"

"Neighbors down the hall reported a bunch of loud thuds about an hour ago. No eye witnesses." As he was saying that he took a piece of gum from its wrapper and began chewing it. Gordon shot him a disappointed glance and shook his head.

"Was that from his pocket?"

"Yea." Bullock said not getting the question.

"Is it evidence?" getting his point Bullock sheepishly spat it back into the wrapper, while Gordon strolled out the glass doors and looked up into the black sky. "How'd the killer get in?"

Bullock just shrugged and Gordon walked back into the room as two officers block off the balcony doors with crime scene tape.

"Prints? Weapon?" Gordon questioned.

"Nothing, it was a clean job, real professional like."

"There's always something detective. Tell your men to take a break."

"Sir?"

"Go eat a donut detective."

"Alright boys, let's give the scene some air, let's go." Bullock said suddenly excited as he and his men filed out of the room leaving Gordon alone staring down at the body. Suddenly he heard a swish of air.

"No weapon was used, his head was stomped into the ground." a voice suddenly said. Gordon swiftly turned but only saw two faint shadows. Before his eyes could adjust to see who it was, a blue ultraviolet light filled the room. "He was raised to the wall..." Batman continued as the light pointed to the indicated wall then darted around the room revealing various blood splotches and smears. "They drug him across the carpet here, based on the spreading of the blood, he was here awhile, they questioned him." The light revealed a myriad of footprints. "Look at the gait and stance depth, all six were very large men."

"I only see five sets." Gordon said as the light flew across the room and hovered on the victim, revealing a sixth and bigger set of footprints on the victim's back and neck. "I see... and how did they get in?"

"The same way we did." Batman replied as Gordon pulled out his note pad and tried to keep up. The blue light turned off, as a gloved hand hit the answering machine button.

"Hey babe, it's Jack," a man's voice said on the answering machine. "I've gotta run back to the plaza for the tickets and I'll be by at 11:00, see you then." Gordon glanced at his watch, 12:10.

"We dusted for prints and we'll send those to the labs to see if we can find a match."

"Don't bother." Batman said as his gloved hand wiped across the coffee table. "Latex powder, they took the gloves off when they left."

"And I suppose you've figured out the motive."

"Wrong place, right time, they weren't after him, they needed the woman."

"Woman?"

"The lipstick on his cheek." a feminine voice interrupted. And for the first time Gordon noticed that there was someone else in the room. As he looked at her, he saw that she wore a suit similar to that of Nightwings. Just like his showed off the muscles in his body, her's highlighted her curvacious figure.

"Wow Bruce." a voice said behind Batman startling him. "She really is sharp." Turning Batman saw the ghostly image of Jason Todd in his Robin suit. Giving Batman a wink, he dissappeared.

"No..." Batman whispered as he took a step back.

"What was that, Batman?" Gordon asked as he and the Slayer gave the Dark Knight a curious glance.

"Were...were the Plaza tickets on the body?" Batman asked straightning himself out.

"Just keys and chewing gum." Gordon informed him.

"Get your men to the Gotham Plaza immediately, we may still have time to save her." As Gordon squinted into the darkness he saw that Batman and the Slayer were gone, the crime scene tape still untouched.

"Bruce are you feeling, alright?" Slayer X asked as they jumped into the batmobile.

"Just drop it." Batman replied as he pushed a button to close the hatch of his car. Seeing that they had a mission to complete, Kendra shut her mouth. For now. There was something bothering her father and she had to find out what it was.

Gotham Plaza

A large upper-class hotel. The street and sidewalks were vacant and smoke billowed from the entry of the hotel. The Batmobile roared onto the scene and as soon as the hatch slid open Batman slammed to the ground with authority. Silence.

"Stay here." he told his partner as he closed the hatch door.

Batman took a few steps forward scanning the scene and suddenly heard a man yelling making him look around for the source. Coins bounced off a nearby car and the screaming came closer and closer and closer... until a bodybuilder slammed onto the parked car 10 feet from Batman, caving in the roof. Batman stared in disbelief then walked towards the car as the bodybuilder, wearing a mexican wrestlers devil mask, regained his senses and jumped to his feet, blood dripping from the devil mask covering his face.

"Wow." was all Devil was able to say as he wobbled unsteadly on his feet.

Batman looked up to the top of a 5 story building where four other masked bodybuilders were about to jump. One of them swan dived towards the Batmobile and seeing what he was about to do, Batman spoke into his wrist/microphone.

"Shields." In seconds the car shelled over with extra armor and Troll slammed into the car but to his dismay it doesn't give. He layed there in pain a few seconds, then was electrocuted by the hood of the car. With an audible wince he rolled to the ground, smoking. The yelling of another jumping bodybuilder filled the air, Alien, alerted Batman into action. He grabbed Devil from the car and pointed the grappling gun at his chest, making Devil giggle.

"Whoa boy, easy now." Devil joked as Batman fired the gun making a grappling hook shoot through Devil's coat and continue towards Alien. The hook grappled the helm of his pants and the rope caught over the top of a street light and jerked Devil off his feet as Alien slowed down and stopped 10 feet from the ground, creating a human balance. Two others jumped and Batman checked his belt. Empty. Clicking a button on his wrist, a grappling gun fired from the side of the Batmobile across the street towards Batman. In one swift motion Batman caught the gun, turned, and fired it up towards the falling men. The hook fired up and in between them. They looked up as it sank into the roof above, then looked back down to see the other end of the rope coming up at them.

At the last second the ball burst open and a net spreaded out capturing them both, suspending them a few feet above the street. After a second the bodybuilders struggled free of the rope and started to encircle Batman.

"Do you mind if we kick your face in?" Devil asked.

"Sure, and please, don't wait your turns."

With a growl Devil charged Batman head on. Batman sidestepped and tripped Devil into another kick. With a smile Devil got back up completely un-phased and charged Batman again and just like before Batman sidestepped tripping Devil through a store window. Seeing his friend go down Troll pulled out a ball and chain and began swinging it above his head. Batman stood, waiting patiently and as Troll swung it at him with incredible force, Batman rocked his head back and the momentum of the missed swing sent Troll twirling around. Batman grabbed the spiked ball and swung Troll around, slamming him through a water truck.

Turning just in time he saw the other two men holding a small car above their heads, ready to throw it at him. As he spun Batman sent two Batarangs flying, each hitting a bodybuilder in the face. They dropped the car on their heads and hit the ground, just as Devil stepped out of the gun store window firing a shotgun. Batman stood easy and the Batmobile released a flock of twenty Batarangs narrowly flying past Batman and ripped through Devil hurling him back into the store. Troll took two water jugs from a nearby water truck and charged Batman. Batman hit his stance, dodging the swinging water jugs.

"How old are you again, Bruce?" a voice asked behind him. "Man you're spry." letting out a gasp at seeing the ghostly image of Jason again , Troll did a a quick spin and landed a kick across Batman's jaw sending him flying into some broken jugs.

Finally working the release on the hatch, the Slayer flew out of the batmobile and was just in time to see her mentor and father kicked hard into a wall and then bounce on top of some water jugs. Taking a batarang out of her utility belt, she hurled it at the larger man embedding it in his hand. As soon as he turned around, she slugged him in the jaw, hard, rocking his head back and taking him off of his feet.

A line of police cruisers suddenly arrived at the perimeter with lights and sirens blazing. They then formed a perimeter around the Slayer and the five bodybuilders. Taking out his gun Commissioner Gordon stood behind his car door with a megaphone.

"All of you get down on your knees and put your hands on your head." Without hesitation Devil charged Gordon.

Gordon stepped back but was pinned by another car. Before Devil could breach the police line a roped batarang wrapped his legs and he was slammed face first into the pavement. The Slayer then began dragging Devil back with the rope, when Troll and Alien charged her. Not showing any fear Slayer charged straight at them then dived to the left, clotheslining them both with the rope. Before they could stand Slayer tied both of their arms and legs. The remaining two body builders however charged the police line, forcing Gordon to bring up his gun.

"Freeze or we will fire!" Gordon yelled but that only seemed to make them want to run faster.

Not having any other choice Commissioner Gordon and his men opened fire on the bodybuilders. As their bullets ripped through them, they slowed but continued to charge, only to be shot several more times. Falling to their knees, they toppled over onto the ground face first. Dead.

The Slayer had seen many nasties and demons die before, but never a human. The sight of their blood and gore unnerved her. Hearing a groaning sound, she snapped out of her dark musings and saw Batman trying to stand out of the pile of water jugs.

"I have you." she whispered into his ear as she helped him to his feet. As she looked at his face, she saw that trails of blood started to trickle down from out of his cowl. Not getting an answer from him, she saw that he was starting to pass out.

"Is Batman alright?" the Commissioner asked as he walked up to them.

"No." Slayer said as she started to walk past him, with Batman leaning on her for support.

"We can provide a police escort to the local..."

"No...no but I have him."

Opening the hatch to the batmobile, she carefully placed him in the passenger seat before getting in herself.

"Just hang on, I'm gonna get you out of dis costume and to de hospital."

"No...no hospital." Batman gasped out as he grabbed her hand. "Martian... J'onn."

Thinking that he was losing it, she attempted to calm him down only for him to pass out. Not knowing what else to do, she stomped her foot down on the gas and drove off into the night.

Batcave

Minutes Later

"Alfred!" Kendra yelled out as she carried Bruce over to a medical bed.

"I was monitoring the fight and I've called for help." Alfred responded as walked briskly down the stairs.

"Who?" Kendra asked as she took off her mask.

"Me." a voice answered from the shadows. Sensing a presence in the room, Kendra looked up and saw a tall, green skinned, red eyed, hairless alien with a blue cape step out of the shadows.

"How did you know me fodder's secret identity?" Kendra asked as she walked out of the costume room, wearing her street clothes as she watched J'onn spread his hands over Bruce's head.

"It was a few years ago when the Thanagarians tried to take over the earth. We had to reveal our identities to each other in order to escape."

"So how is, Master Bruce doing?" Alfred asked as he walked back into the room.

"It's good news and bad news." J'onn answered as his glowy white eyes turned back red. "The wound he suffered on his head isn't serious at all. What's killing him is actually himself."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Miss Wayne is that some unknown entity has put a seal over Batman's mind. The seal can be easily lifted but Batman isn't putting up much of a fight."

"That's absurd." Alfred protested as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He would fight to the bitter end."

"Normally, I would agree." J'onn told him. "But whatever Batman is seeing is too much for him." and to prove his point, Bruce was sweating perfusely and shivering as if he were cold.

"How can I save him?" Kendra asked as she wiped a bead of sweat off of her father's brow.

"There's only one way. Someone must delve into his subconcious and help him to defeat his inner demons."

"I'll do it." Kendra immediately told him. She had already lost so much and whether Bruce considered her family or not, she couldn't lose him either.

"But you must understand the risks." J'onn started. "If I don't pull you out in time, if he dies, then you'll also perish."

"I'll take dat risk."

Ten minutes later found, Kendra laying in a bed right next to Bruce. Seeing that he was clenching and unclenching his hand, she grabbed onto it and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Close your eyes." J'onn instructed. Waiting until she did so, his eyes glowed white as he put a hand over her forehead and then over Bruce's. "I want you to count down from five. When you finish that, open up you eyes and you'll be where Batman is in his mind."

"5, 4, 3, 2, ...1" Kendra finished as she opened her eyes and looked around. She was no longer in the batcave, but what looked to be a room in the mansion. For some reason it looked different though. "It worked." she said to herself as she sat up. Then that's when she noticed that something else was wrong. Her voice was different and she sounded like a little girl.

Looking down at her hands, she tried not to freak out when she saw how small and childlike they were. Spotting a mirror on the far side of the room, she ran over to it and screamed at what she saw. She was an eight year old girl again, with long straight hair and the cutest little face.

"Kendra are you alright, honey!" she heard a male voice yell out. Not knowing who it was and reacting with a typical eight year old mind, she ran and hid under her pink plush bed. Peeking out from under the bed, she watched as the door opened and a tall white man in his mid-thirties entered the room. "Kendra, where are you honey?" he asked as he looked around frantically.

Not seeing her in the closet, he looked at the bed and smiled. Reaching under it, he felt an arm and pulled little Kendra from under the bed.

"No! No! Let me go!" Kendra yelled as she closed her eyes and hit him uselessly with her tiny fists.

"Hey, hey calm down honey it's gonna be okay." the man assured her. Sitting her down, Kendra backed up against a corner and looked up at him. For some reason he seemed vaguely familiar and he had those same gentle eyes that Bruce had.

"Who...who are you?" she asked.

"I'm your father honey." Thomas Wayne said confused as he squatted down on one knee and held his arms open wide. "Did you have a bad dream about those bat's again?" as soon as he said that he was her father, Kendra looked at him again and instantly recognized him from all of the pictures in Bruce's manor. Figuring that she must be reliving part of Bruce's past, she ran into the man's arms and allowed him to pick her up. "Now what's the matter?"

"Nothing." Kendra replied as she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt unnaturally safe with the man as if she had known him her whole life.

Thomas only smiled as he reached into his dressing gown pocket. "Here, let me show you something." he froze before he showed it to her. "But you can't tell anyone, right?"

Intrigued Kendra nodded, eagerly as Thomas pulled out a long jewel case. When he opened it, she looked inside and saw a pearl necklace glowing in the half-light.

"For your mother."

"It's so pretty." Kendra said as he winked at her and snapped the case shut.

"Just like my little girl." Thomas told her as he sat her down on her bed and walked to the door. "Now get dressed. Me, you, and your mom have a show to get too"

"Father wait!" Kendra shouted out before he walked out of the room. There was something familiar about what was happening but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"What is it honey?" Thomas asked as he peeked his head back in the door.

"Nothing." she said deflated. But she couldn't help but feel that by going out that night, that they were about to make the biggest mistake of their lives.

A/N Kendra is reliving part of Bruce's life only in a girls perspective. She's gonna experience a few things so they get a better understanding of each other. I also know that this fic is going a little fast but I want Kendra in Sunnydale as soon as possible.

TBC...

Please Review


	4. Chapter 3 Knight Becomes Woman pt2

A/N Thanks for all the great reviews, I'll try not to make the fic too dark.

Chapter 3

Knight Becomes Woman pt2

Gotham Opera House

Kendra and her parent's sat silently in a gilded house packed to the rafters for Boito's Mefistofle. She was wearing a nice pink summer dress, that she squirmed in as she saw witch- like creatures cavorting like dark birds on stage.

Their violent motions seemed to trigger horrifying images of bats exploding out of a dark cave, in her mind, making her breathe heavier. In her minds eye she could see and hear the screeching and the flapping of the bats as they swarmed all around her.

"Honey are you okay?" Thomas asked as he noticed her ragged breathing.

"Can...can we go?" she asked as she calmed down a bit and met his gaze.He stared at her for a second and then over at his wife, who was looking over at them to see what was going on, before he stood to his feet.

They then made their way along the row, Thomas nodding apologies, even as they emerged from a side exit. Letting the cool night air hit her body, Martha crouched before Kendra, trying to meet her eyes, but she stared down, ashamed.

"Kendra, what's wrong?"

"She's fine." Thomas answered for her, making Martha look up at him curiously. Seeing the look he was giving her, she knew what it was all about. "I just needed a bit of air. Bit of opera goes a long way, right, babe?" he asked as he looked down at Kendra and winked. She just smiled back at him gratefully, wondering why this all seemed so familiar.

"Oh no." she said aloud as she remembered why.

"Come on." Thomas said as he saw that she had stopped walking behind them. Coat over his arm, he ushered his family down the dark alley, heading for the welcoming glow of the main boulevard. Suddenly a figure emerged from the shadows in front of them.

Kendra could already see the gun, but what was wierd was that the man's face seemed to be obscured by the darkness of the night.

"Wallet, jewelry! Fast!" the mugger shouted out in a voice that sounded familiar to Kendra.

"That's fine, just take it easy." Thomas said as calmly as he could as he handed Kendra his coat and reached for his wallet.

Nervously the mugger jerked the gun at Thomas, eyes darting wildly. Kendra then stared up at the gun trembling in the man's hand, before looking up at her father who seemed to be as calm and as in control as possible.

"Here you go." Thomas said handing him the wallet. The man grabbed at the wallet but fumbled it with sweaty hands making it fall. The mugger then glanced down at the wallet then back to Thomas, scared.

"It's fine, it's fine..." as Thomas was saying that the man crouched for the wallet, never taking his eyes off of him. "...just take it and go." Picking up the wallet, the mugger looked at Martha, or more importantly her pearls.

"I said jewelry!" he barked out, making her immediately start to pull off her rings. Seeing her fast movement, scared him making him jerk his gun up at her neck. Angered Thomas stepped protectively in front of his wife.

"Hey, just..." BOOM.

The loud retort from the muggers handgun made Kendra flinch involuntarily. Thomas looked down at his bleeding chest, then back to the man, saddened. As he crumbled to the ground his last thoughts, before darkness claimed him, was of his beautiful little girl Kendra and of his loving wife.

Martha screamed desperately for her fallen husband, ignoring the mugger even as he started to yank at her pearls.

"Gimme the damn..." but Martha flailed even more instead, trying to grab her fallen husband. With shaky hands the man shot her, then yanked at her necklace, which broke spilling pearls all over the asphalt.

Taking a step back at what he had done, he looked down at Kendra, who was staring up at him, her little jaw inadvertently twitching with rage. A loud clap of thunder rolled across the sky and her eyes started to become like steel, visible fury shooting forth from them in an almost demonic fashion. The man's gun hand suddenly started to tremble, and incredibly, the savage face of hers started to unnerve him.

"Stop...lookin' at me like that, kid..." he screamed out as he pointed his gun at her. "Stop looking at me like that!" Suddenly another flash of lightning tore through the sky and Kendra was finally able to see his face.

"Bruce?" she said lowly as she struggled to see his face through the rain that began to fall in sheets. Hearing his name Bruce ran up to the street, disappearing into the rain-swept darkness.

Saddened little Kendra looked down at the bodies of her parents and dropped to her knees, with her head down. Finally she understood what Bruce was feeling inside for all those years.

"Bruce it wasn't your fault." she whispered into the wind as she started to shiver. Opening her tear streaked eyes she saw a few dots of bloody pearls beneath her that littered the ground.

* * *

"What's the matter with her?" Alfred urgently asked as Kendra and then Bruce started to violently shake on the little cots in the Batcave.

"They are experiencing a violent memory from Batman's past." J'onn told him, from the head of the bed as he put his hands on both of their foreheads.

"Well can't you wake them up?"

"Not without killing them both." the martian informed him. "The magic that's on them is very powerful. If Kendra doesn't awaken soon, I fear that both of them will perish."

* * *

Kendra sat up off of the cold ground in a Batwoman suit, groaning from some injuries she had recieved. Now she knew first hand all the trials and pain her father went through during his life. After watching his parents get killed, she woke up exhausted, hungry, and freezing at the foothills of the himalayan mountains.

She remembered a blue flower clutched in her hands and something in the back of her mind telling her that she had to climb the mountain. When she arrived on the top of it, she recieved the most grilling training she had ever had in her life. Even as a little girl she was always fascinated with ninjas, but to actually become one and to go through what Bruce had to, to get there...

After she was trained she witnessed a gangster type falling in a vat of chemicals before she flash forwarded to another part of Bruce's life when he was at the circus. She was enjoying the act, the flying Grayson's until the highwire snapped and all of the Grayson's plummeted to their death. All of them but one. Dick Grayson. When she took him in as her own, everytime she looked into his eyes she would see a little twinkling of Bruce in him. And that's what made her train him.

Before she was able to see him don his Robin suit for the first time, she woke up here. And looking around, she saw that she was in a dissolate place with a huge roaring fire in the distance. And as she walked closer to the fire she was able to determine that the fire was caused by a huge explosion. Walking through some of the burning wreckage, she heard a man softly sobbing to himself. Turning down a corner, she saw a man dressed all in black cradling a dead body in his arms.

"You shouldn't be here." a voice said behind Kendra, startling her.

"Bruce?" she asked as she turned around and saw him looking past her.

"I want you to go home Kendra. You don't need to be here."

"Bruce I came for you. J'onn said if I don't get you out of here soon dat you could die."

"Then finally it's my time." he replied with a sad smile. "My trials are finally over and I can rest."

Kendra was a bit taken aback by his response and she looked at him hard. He did look tired. The Bruce from her dimension was always warm and in control, but this one seemed to barely be able to hold on to his sanity. Even though she didn't see everything he went through in life, from her journey in his mind, she could only guess at some of the things that happened to him that made him this way. She hated to admit it, but under all the body armour and anger that drived him, she could see it in his eyes now that he was still that same scared little boy that witnessed his parents being murdered.

"Bruce, I know how you feel." before he could respond she continued. "But all dose tings you went through were to make you stronger. If you weren't the way you are den de world would have been destroyed a hundred times over."

"Nonsense, there are hundreds of superheroes out there..."

"And only one of dem is called Batman." Kendra replied as she reached up and made him look at her. "I don't know how long I've been in your mind but, I finally understand you and Bruce none of dose tings were your fault. Your parents, Dick's parents, were both killed by the bad guys not you. And if it wasn't for de Batman helping and saving people den tink of all of de other little boys who couldn't get to have a normal life because of you."

"But what about him?" Bruce asked as he looked over her shoulder. Following his line of vision Kendra saw Batman lifting up a boy with a charred and shredded Robin suit. Just looking at Batman's posture she already knew that the boy was quite dead.

"You tell me who killed him Bruce." Kendra dared him to answer. "Because de way I see it, Jason would have died long before this if it wasn't for you."

As she said that a swirling blue vortex formed behind them.

"Now are you coming home with me or do I have to drag you back?"

"You know you're very stubborn?" Bruce asked with a wirey smile.

"I get dat alot." she replied as she held out her hand. Taking it hesitantly and not looking back they walked into the vortex together.

Batcave

Sametime

Both Kendra and Bruce took in a large amount of air as they came back into conciousness. Still holding onto each others hands they let go of each other and sat up in their cot's.

"Master Bruce are you alright?" Alfred asked as he handed him a glass of water.

"I'll live, I just need rest."

"It looks like my work here is done." J'onn said as he started to phase out of the cave. "You know how to reach me if you need..."

"Actually, I do need you to do something for me." Bruce interrupted J'onn before he could leave. "I still have a mission to complete and my guess is that my daughter would kick my ass if I try to go on it."

"We still haven't figured out who killed dat man and why." Kendra pointed out as she excepted some water from Alfred.

"Actually, I already have. Before we arrived at the hotel, I did a search on the batmobile's computer to see who owned it and how the guy who was killed was connected to it."

"And?" Kendra asked.

"And, I found out that the hotel was recently bought out by the crime boss Rupert Thorne. And the man that was killed, Timothy Johnson, was on the police witness protection program because he witnessed some of Thorne's men killing someone."

"So Thorne sent a hit team to take him out." Kendra figured. "But what about de woman?"

"She was someone Timothy trusted and that was his mistake because she worked for Thorne. It was a setup the whole time. After she found out where Timothy was hiding out, she informed Thorne and his goons took it from there."

"Now de only problem is finding where Thorne is so we can bring him down."

"He's at the docks." Bruce said as he dug into his utility belt and handed her a book of matches. "I took that from the crime scene and analyzed it in the car. It had traces of salt water and over two different kinds of drugs on it. If my guess is right then he's shipping drugs in and out of the city."

"So where do I come into play in this?" J'onn finally spoke up. Bruce just looked at him slyly, leaving the martian to believe that he never should have asked that question.

Gotham Docks

Thorne's Warehouse

"How is the new shipment of drugs coming along?" a fat bulbous man with thinning hair wearing a pin-striped suit, said as he stared out of the window of the two story factory.

"The boy's just have a few more crates to load on the boat boss." one of his flunkies commented. "All they have to do now is..."

"Mr. Thorne...Mr. Thorne!" a goon yelled out as he burst through the double doors.

"What is it? Is it the police?" Rupert Thorne asked. He already had alot of them on the payroll, so it wouldn't be such a big deal.

"No boss it's worse. It's the..." he was cut off as the skylight above them exploded sending a torrent of glass showering down on them. Looking up through the newly made hole, Thorne saw the Batman as he landed effortlessly on his desk.

"You!" Thorne growled as he attempted to grab his machine gun. Before he picked it up, Batman pimp slapped him across the face, before vaulting over the desk. Already hearing guns being pulled out behind him, he threw two batarangs that plunged through the hands of his would be attackers.

Before they had time to even scream, Batman was on them in a flurry of punches and kicks that sent them to the ground unconcious. Part of his work done, he slowly stalked back towards one of Gothams worst crime bosses.

"You're, you're too late." Thorne said from his position on the floor as he wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth. "By the time you make it down to the docks the shipment of drugs will already be on the boat and headed for international waters."

"It's being taken care of." Batman replied as he took out some handcuffs and twirled them around his finger.

Meanwhile Outside

A thug handed a box to a second goon, who walked away along a corridor of containers heading towards a ship. Taking the last box, the first thug turned back to the darkness of the open container, reached in and was yanked into the darkness with and echoing cry.

Hearing the noise, the second thug turned and stared uneasily down the deserted corridor to the black mouth of the open container...

"West?" not getting a reply he put his box down and drew his gun, just as another thug came around the corner.

"Come on man, we gotta..." seeing that the second man had drawn his gun, he immediately took out his own. Not even knowing what they were looking for, both of them moved cautiously towards the open container.

As they peered into the blackness of the open container, behind them, a lamp hanging above the corridor suddenly shattered. Thorne's thugs turned, startled, to see another lamp shatter and go dark- then another and another, darkness itself was advancing towards them. As the closest lamp shattered, a glint of metal dropped to the ground. Nervously one of them bent down picked it up, and saw a bat shaped boomerang. Looking up confused, he saw that his friend was staring nervously up at something.

"What?" he asked as he looked up himself and saw a dark shape squatting down on top of a truck. "What the hell.."

The shadow flipped off of the truck and engulfed the thug that spoke in darkness. Not staying to see what was going on the other man bolted, racing between containers. Arms pumping he sprinted headlong down the narrow corridor, skidded around a corner, and was sideswiped and sent spinning off his feet into the darkness with a piercing scream.

Outside of the stacks some more of Thorne's men reacted to the scream, drew their guns and advanced towards the containers. As the lead man made it to the mouth of the virtual maze, he whipped around a corner to see one of his men scared out of his wits covering the other end of the corridor. Giving him a nod, he stepped backwards, and didn't sense the movement in the shadow behind him. The beautiful figure of Slayer X in her tight two toned form fitting outfit, dropped down behind him and wrapped her arm around the thug's neck, yanking him backwards into the shadows.

The man who was supposed to be covering him, saw him dissappear and opened fire, strobing the stacks, revealing indistinct glimpses of movement. Hearing the gunshots, a gang of them came running and saw him firing blindly at strobing shadows. Trying to see what he was shooting at they saw glimpses of a figure jumping from dark spot to dark spot. Emptying his clip, he looked up at the others as he fumbled around for another

"It's the Batman!"

"No, I'm the Slayer." a whispered voice said in his ear. Turning he saw Slayer X's face, upside down at his shoulder. Before he could let out a scream, she dropped down upon him.

After knocking him out, she looked up to find five thugs, various weapons in hand,

in a loose defensive ring, surrounding her.

"Will you look at that boys." an almost giant of a man said as he slapped his bat in the palm of his hand, while advancing on her. "Don't she look pretty."

"Yeah, let's show her what we do to pretty girls down in the narrows." another one of them said as he looked at the Slayer's sexy form and gave her a smile. To his surprise she smiled back.

"Alright babe, why don't you..." the leader was cut off as she flipped over his head and kicked him in the small of the back. Before he went down, she already had her hand out and chopped him on the back of his neck.

Seeing his boss go down, the other goon who spoke ran forward with his knife only for her to kick it out of his hand and snap kick him in the stomach. Using her Slayer speed, she flipped out of the way as another man brought his revolver up and opened fire hitting the man standing behind her.

As the blood exploded out of the man's chest, it hit the man that shot him in the face, at the same time the Slayer did. Unhooking a small cylinder from the side of her utility belt, Slayer X hit the asp on the side of it making it extend into a six foot long fighting staff.

Seeing her spin the staff expertly in her hands, the three thugs left standing gave each other a look and then ran off into the night. With a shake of her head and a grin the Slayer hit the asp again, making the staff retract back into a small cylinder. Putting it back on her utility belt she bent down to pick up a batarang when she suddenly felt the barrel of a shotgun on the back of her head.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?"

"My partner." a dark voice answered behind him. Turning, the last thing he saw before he was knocked unconcious was Batman, cape billowing around him. "I thought I told you to watch your surroundings?"

"I was." the Slayer informed him innocently as she opened her hands revealing two shotgun cartridges.

"Batman has trained you well." J'onn said as he morphed from being Batman into his regular form. "Maybe you should reconsider leaving our dimension and joining the Justice League."

"I'll tink about it." she said as the heavens opened up and it started to lightly sprinkle.

"Come on." J'onn said as he heard police sirens in the distance. "I'll take you home."

"One ting keep's bothering me." Slayer said as they started to walk towards the batmobile.

"What is it?" the martian asked.

"Five bodybuilders were accounted for, so who was de sixth?"

If the two had of stayed any longer they would have seen a heavily bandaged man, with a brown trench coat, standing on a roof watching them. And at his side was the hulking figure of Bane, the sixth member of Thorne's hush mob.

"So there's a new bird of prey." Bane commented as he eyed Kendra's retreating form. He had to admit from what he witnessed of her fight she was pretty good.

"As I told you she would be." Cloak said reading his thoughts as she materialized behind them. "Now come on we have much to do." having seen enough they faded back into the shadows.

Wayne Manor

As Bruce and Kendra walked out of the room that led to the Batcave and out into the main hall, Alfred walked over to them.

"Sir, It was finalized today that Miss Kendra is now legally your daughter." he stated as he presented him with some paperwork. Even though Kendra was seventeen and only going to be in his universe for a few months, Bruce still thought it appropriate to get a few things forged and adopt her to avoid suspision.

But he had to admit to himself that it was kind of nice having a daughter. He had never had a daughter before, but Kendra seemed to keep his mind off of the darkness and gloom and helped him to see that even in Gotham, he could see the beauty in life. Which was something that he seemed to have forgotten about, in his long struggle to rid Gotham of crime. As Bruce Wayne he would always go through the motions and smile at people he generally didn't like, just to keep up a show for people. But just by having her around, looking up at him as if he was her real blood father, expecting love and a need to be helped made him feel good inside. So when he did see those same people again, the smile he gave them would be genuine.

And that was something that he never felt with Dick. With him they seemed to only have one thing that kept them together and that was how their family died. They would always love each other, but that father and son connection was seldomly there. And that was part of the reason he felt that he kept pushing Dick Grayson further and further away from him.

He promised himself that he would return the favor, because he knew that Kendra still felt that by being the Slayer was the only thing that made her important. But by just spending some time with her, he saw why his double took Kendra in and made her his daughter.

As he looked up at her and gave her an encouraging smile, he suddenly frowned as he saw something over her shoulder.

"No..." Bruce groaned out as he took a step back.

"Master Bruce, what's wrong?" Alfred asked as he and Kendra shared a look.

"Jason." he whispered out. With a smile the ghostly form of Jason Todd nodded at Kendra with approval and finally dissappeared, never to return again.

"Bruce are you alright?" Kendra asked as she touched her father's forehead. He didn't have a fever, but for some reason he looked sickly.

"I'm...I'm fine." Bruce replied as he shook her hand off of him. "Now come on, I think we still have a movie marathon to watch." as soon as those words came out of his mouth a beep sounded from his pocket.

"What's dat?" Kendra asked as he produced a black beeper looking device out of his pocket.

"It's a device that let's me know when the batsignal is activated." Bruce explained as she jerked it out of his hands.

"Den get de popcorn ready. I'll be back in a few." she said as she ran out of the room and back into the batcave.

"She reminds me a lot of you when you were that age, sir." Alfred whispered into Bruce's ear, causing him to smile.

"Yeah...yeah she does." Bruce replied not knowing that soon all of their lives were gonna change for the worse.

A/N In the next chapter Batman is gonna do something he swore he'd never do. And finally Kendra will leave to go to Sunnydale because of it.

TBC...

Please Review


End file.
